


All Of Us

by jBugs005



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Based on a The Rose song, Bisexual Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Gay, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Song: She's in the Rain (The Rose), The Last of Us Part II Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jBugs005/pseuds/jBugs005
Summary: Seo Changbin was the host of a body with seven other alters. No one really loved them, not even his own biological family. Thus they've been in foster care for as long as they could remember. But when they get fostered to a family that's moving to Sydney, Australia, no one would have guessed that they would meet Lee Felix, their very first best friend, and maybe Changbin's first lover.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️TW w**jin is in this book, he goes away at a point but I'm too lazy to rewrite all chapters I have currently. If you are too easily triggered by him, there are only mentions of him and he's never out. He was also a big part to the plot and I don't know how to change up the plot so what I wanted to happen will happen w/out him. W**jin is a fragment, which means he's not a full alter which I take it as he won't be out as much. Like I said HE IS IN THE BOOK, AND WON'T BE REMOVED FOR PLOT PURPOSES. But if you do come up with an idea to get rid of him forever from this work please comment. ⚠️⚠️
> 
> I do not own most of the characters in this book. This is an idea I came up with in the middle of the night. I know Woojin left but I couldn't bear to make the story without him so he's just going to be an fragment of an alter.  
> Known alters:  
> Changbin: host  
> Chan: primary protector  
> Minho: gate keeper  
> Jisung: care taker  
> Seungmin: secondary protector  
> Hyunjin: sexual protector  
> Jeongin: stress reliever  
> Woojin: fragment
> 
> This chapter has violent language and mentions of sensitive subjects

Yelling. 

So much yelling.

Yelling about him.

They seemed like they were always yelling about him.

Crashing.

Crashing from items being pushed to the floor.

There goes the lamp. 

And his foster mother's favorite jewls.

And then some plates.

Crying.

That's all that could be heard in Changbin's room.

Crying about the yelling.

Crying about life in general.

Worry.

Worry filled Changbin, his foster sister, the upstairs neighbor, the next door neighbors, and downstairs neighbor.

So much worry that the neighbors were close to calling the cops.

"Fine if you want him gone call the foster care people!" His foster mother yelled. "Those eight never get any love because of people like you!" 

"That monster doesn't deserve to be loved!" His foster father yelled back. "I never wanted to foster him in the first place! This was all you!"

"Changbin oppa?" Was slightly heard from behind the door to Changbin's room. "Oppa I'm scared." The nine year old opened the door to the dark and gloomy room spotting the teenager shaking at each exhale he took. 

"Chan please front. Chan please front." He begged. "I don't want to be out, please Chan." Though the nine year old only knew him for like a month or so she knew what to do in these situations. She embraced her "older brother," whispering words of comfort into his small ear. She hugged his untill she knew Chan was fronting.

" _Thank you Ahseong_." Chan whispered back in English, rubbing a hand on the little girl's back. Aussie accent so thick people would say it was like molasses. 

"You're welcome." Ahseong replied back in Korean. "But I'm kinda scared of all the yelling. And Bada is hiding underneath the coffee table because of all the crashing." Bada, their dog, was scared of almost everything. Though she was German Shepherd Pitbull mix, she was easily frightened.

"That dog's scared of every I swear." Chan sat up from the soft bed. "Bada." He called, soon hearing a jingling of a collar and the clicking of dog claws on tile. The tan dog appeared in the door way staring hopefully at the two for permission to go into the dark room, which was accepted and the dog was soon on the bed between the two.

They sat there, running their hands through her soft, short fur. The yelling seemed to stop, same with the crashing. But the worry was still there. The click clack of heels on tile was the last thing heard before his foster mother appeared at the doorway.

"You need to pack young man." Tears were in her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I tried to talk him out of it but I just couldn't." Ahseong had tears in her eyes as well, looking up to the older.


	2. New family and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the foster care and Changbin didn't even know. He hasn't been fronting for about a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages in this are wack. I know but it's the only way I could get a diversity in the alters and some of the plot relies on Jisung's older age. And since Hyunjin is sexual protector I needed him to be legal age. Also if you've been wondering what the system name is it's 3racha and friends. Changbin, Chan, and Jisung named it being the top three fronters.  
> Changbin: 17  
> Chan: 22  
> Jisung: 5-19 (age slider) normal age:19  
> Seungmin: 16   
> Jeongin: 2-15 (age slider) normal age:15  
> Hyunjin: 18  
> Woojin: 20-48 (age slider) normal age:23
> 
> Warnings: harsh language and mentions of sensitive subjects.

Man was not fronting for the past week or so taken a toll on Changbin. Like missing out on his favorite meal or not knowing that they're at the foster center for what seems like the fourteenth time in five months. Jisung, who is now currently on the floor playing with a four year old, has been fronting for about two days now. And because of just having a PTSD episode, he is at the age of five instead of his normal age of nineteen. 

"Ah-ah ha! I-I've caught y-ya!" He stuttered, moving his toy cop over to the "bank" made out of letter blocks. 

"No you didn't!" The four year old yells, making her Donald Duck toy run away from Jisung's toy cop. 

"We'll s-see about th-that!" His was high pitched and stuttery when he was little, making it hard for adults to understand him. He made a car engine noise before chasing after the latter's toy Donald Duck.

Their fun play time was soon interrupted by the jingle of the door opening, startling the younger enough for her to let out a river of tears. An unfamiliar male stood there, a little boy and girl at his side. All three staring in confusion at the "teen" awkwardly trying to comfort the youngest.

"Are you Seo Changbin?" Jisung cringed at the name, but despite the fact that it wasn't his name he sucked it up knowing that they probably didn't know about them having DID. Jisung nodded once the little girl stopped crying, trying to hold back his own tears instead. "I would like to get to know you, we are going to foster you and the rest of the system soon and we better get to know each other before you guys move in." Jisung's face lit up, soon to be tears disappearing instantly.

"We-well actually I'm Jisung." He blushed. "S-sorry for my-my stuttering, I-I stutter when I'm little."

"Well Sookja here said she'll like you the most. She saw your self portrait you made, and you are really good at art. She loves art as well." The man said patting the girl in the yellow dress on the back.

"They put copies of our self portraits in our folder?" The man nodded. Jisung, knowing he just made a new friend without trying, started to slide back the the age nineteen. 

"And Sungsoo really wants to meet Chan." The little boy nodded excitedly. A moment of silence went by before Jisung nodded to Chan, who was close.

"He said he'd love to meet you too." Jisung stood, looking the older man in the eyes. "I'm sorry Changbin is not out. Something happened a couple days ago and he just went into hiding. But you'll see more of him later, since he's the host and all."

"It's ok." He replied. "Oh, I never got to tell you my name. Kim Wonho. And my wife's in the car with our baby and we were hoping we could go to lunch with you."

"Yeah yeah, lunch! I want McDonald's!" Sungsoo cheers, clapping his hands. 

"No McDonald's. But we are getting burgers, down at the Brooklyn Burger Joint." 

"Isn't that a bit expensive?" Jisung asked Wonho. 

"Oh it's fine!" He exclaimed. "We're moving to Australia soon and we want to make the best of it while we're still here." 

"So wait when you foster us we'll be moving to Australia?" Wonho nodded, turning around and leading the three out to the car. "Chan's going to love that."

"It said on his bio that he's Australian right?" 

"Yes." 

"Fun, but you'll be moved to another foster home down there." Wonho opened the door of the car for the children. Jisung suddenly stopped at the door, holding his temples in agitation. "You ok bud?" All Jisung could muster up is a nod, switching was always hard for him even in the middle of a conversation. 

"Come on, sit down." Wonho carefully helped the teen into the plush car seat. They didn't speak much, due to the long time of dissociation and switching. Jisung could have sworn this was his longest switch. But when he was fully done switching, someone, Changbin, had to cuss.

"Holy shit." He swore, earning a death glare from the lady in the front. "Where am I? Who are you? What day is it?" He bombarded them with questions. 

"No cussing if you want to stay with us." She warned.

"Which one are you?" Sungsoo questioned a bit too bluntly.

"Changbin…?" His answer sounding like he was questioning what his own name was. 

"Do you like burgers Changbin?" Wonho asked, not waiting for an answer from the teen before turning into a parking spot in front of the small-ish building. 

"You never answered my questions?" Changbin was out of it, feeling light headed didn't help either.

"I'm sorry Changbin." The lady said. "We assumed Jisung told you when you finally switched out. But I'm Min-a, this is my husband Wonho, the little boy is Sungsoo, the girl is Sookja. And finally the baby girl is Saemi."

"We are your new foster family." Sookja finished her mother's sentences.

"Wait I don't know if Jisung said anything about this but, you like all of us?" The children nodded. "That's a first. Might as well adopted us." He tried to laugh off his stress. 

"Are we just going to sit here or are we going to get some burgers‽" Wonho exclaimed. Opening the van door to help everyone out. To which the kids cheered, and not going to lie Changbin did too. 

They walked into the building, the aesthetic being a vintage American diner. Rich seafoam green leather embracing the cushions of the seats. The please was cozy, but god did it smell delicious. The smell of beef and fry seasoning filled the air the most, sending a wave of comfort through Changbin. Oil paintings of classic American muscle cars littered the brown walls. A jukebox in the corner playing American classics, such as Elvis. And the quiet music wasn't the only noise, cooking utensils clicking and chatter also filled the room.

With the jingle of the bell attached to the door, a white lady came out from behind the counter holding menus. "Hi welcome to Brooklyn the Burger Joint. I'm Maiya, how many people today?" Her Korean was flawless, as if she's been speaking it her whole life.

"Three adults and two kids." Min-a answered, adjusting the baby carrier on her arm. 

"Would you like a carrier holder?" Maiya asked, leading them to a free booth. Min-a nodded as she sat down on the edge of the booth, next to Changbin. Wonho, Sookja, and Sungsoo on the other side. The waitress quickly grabbed one and placed it at the end of the table. "I'll be back in a minute while you think of things to drink."

"So Changbin, why did you go into hiding exactly?" Wonho asked, giving the kids his phone to distract them. "You don't have to tell us if you don't feel safe yet."

"No, you asked and I feel like I should get this off my chest." Changbin obliged. "Well I wanted to hide because of last foster family, and after a day or two I was going to switch but Chan, who just came back from fronting, told me Hyunjin was fronting. He's the sexual protector, why would he need to be fronting? And it took me a couple of minutes to realize that someone was trying to, you know. Rape us." Changbin lowered his voice so no one else can hear him. At this point he was shaking. 

"And now that I know that we were at the foster home, I know who was trying to do so." He continues, feeling the warm hand of Min-a on his back. "She goes to our school, and somehow knows when we're back at the foster home. She's been trying this for ages, and the reason Hyunjin is here." 

"Oh Bud I'm so sorry, you know we're going to be here whenever you need us from now on. Do you know her name? I would like to report her to the police." Changbin nodded, giving Wonho her name and what she looks like. "Kiddos daddy's going to need his phone back." He grabbed his phone and got out of the booth, before telling Min-a what drink he wanted. He stepped outside and dialled 1-1-2. 

While he was doing so, Maiya came back asking for drinks. Changbin a Coke, Min-a and Wonho Dr. Pepper, and the kids chocolate milk. A few minutes later Wonho came back, sitting in his spot once again. "They said they've got it covered. And I told them if there was going to be court for it, we'll be in Australia. So you don't have to be there in person. But let's change the subject!" 

"When am I going to be fostered by you?" Changbin quickly changed the subject.

"Well, we are moving next week. So we'll take you home today." Min-a answered. "After lunch we'll go back and get your stuff and then go home."

"Awesome." Changbin said, looking up at his soon to be foster mother. "Oh look our drinks are here!" He got distracted seeing the cups with a little space ship on it. The cup size was larger than usual, being a large in American cup size. Possibly a extra-extra-large, if that's even a thing. They ordered their door while they were at it. 

"Do you like doggies?" Sungsoo asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I love doggies." Changbin replied. "But I especially love fluffy doggies." He whispered, making the latter giggle. 

"We got a big fluffy doggy! He's uh…" He looked to his parents for help. 

"Alaskan Malamute." Wonho answered.

"An Alaskan Malamute! Mommy show Changbin a picture of Tae-hui!" His high-pitched voice rang in everyone's ears. 

"He'll see him later honey." Min-a explained to the little boy. Surprisingly he didn't burst out into a fit, being calm and collected. 

"I'm really excited for you to meet him. He may be big but he's the biggest Softy in the world." Sookja said, wrapping got arms around herself. "And I have to warn you that he loves snuggles." All Changbin could do is smile, seeing little kids rant about what they love has always made Changbin soft. 

"Well good for him, I also love snuggles." He laughed, seeing Maiya coming back with their food. 

Moments after they got their food the bell on the door rang, signaling someone came in. Just like any sane person, he looked at who it was. Ohseong. One of the people in school that encourage people beating him up. Oh was Changbin excited for moving. 

Soon he was distracted from his thoughts when the three from the other side of the table stole some of his french fries. "Hey!" He scolded. "Those are mine." Sungsoo stuck his tongue out at the older while shoving a large fry into his small mouth. 

"Too bad so sad." Wonho said, acting like a child. Sookja nodding in agreement. 

"It looks like this one's poisoned, I just might have to save your life." Min-a sole a fry from the top of the pile. 

"You guys have your own." He pulled his extra plate of fries towards himself. "And look there's chilli cheese fries in the middle of the table. There's no need to steal from my plate." 

"Just distracting you from that dude over there." Sookja said, trying to take a night of her large cheeseburger. "You looked really scared when he walked in." 

"Why thank you I'm forever in your debt." He said in a fake British accent while bowing slightly, earning a giggle in return. This family was different, almost like they've experienced kids with mental illnesses before. Changbin felt as if he can trust them, trust them more than any other family he's been fostered by. Although this is Changbin's last year in foster care, next year he can finally move wherever the heck he wanted. But though with his own will, and Jeongin's prodding from being close this whole time, he wants to stay with them forever. To finally have a permanent family. 

Things will never be the same with this family, moving to Australia is one of the biggest reasons. One thing's for sure though Jeongin and Jisung are going to be fronting a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Moving? Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a week has passed. Too fast. They just got on the plane to Australia, saying goodbye to their home in South Korea. And here's tough part. All the alters, except Chan and Seungmin and possibly Jisung though he know small greetings, not knowing a lick of English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the last chapter. Just like on Wattpad, my mom saw what I was reading. But if y'all have another website I can write down instead of this so my mom doesn't block this so I can continue making this book please name it in the comments.
> 
> Warnings: strong language

Chan was so close to fronting. One reason being he was going back to his home land, and the other being that they get on the plane before the rest of their new foster family, due to their disability. They've never been on a plane before, but that didn't stop Jeongin's and Seungmin's excitement. Ewing and awing at every thing they pass to get to their assigned seats near the back of the plane. 

"Holy fucking cow." Chan said out loud, due to the co on with Changbin who is currently in almost complete control he can talk out loud where people can hear him, including Changbin.

"Will you stop cussing, once Min-a finds out you cussed we're going to be in deep crap." Changbin argued twords the older, earning a look from a woman with a wheelchair near the front. "Thank you." He finally said when chan went quiet. 

"Don't blame a man when he's headed home for the first time." Chan retorted, making Changbin roll his eyes. Changbin directed the body to sit down at the seat by the isle. "But I am warning you, I'll be everyone's co on untill all of you learn English." They finally received a hush from the lady in the front. At last people who weren't disabled started casually walking into the seating area. 

Sookja scurries to Changbin (and Chan) as fast as she could without dropping a stuffed kangaroo in one arm and a lion in the other. "I brought this for you to cuddle with." She holds out the kangaroo for the older. Changbin and Chan barely look at it without dissociating, "I know Chan will love it. And mom said that us three can sit in this row. And they'll be sitting in the front." She said as her brother came up to them. 

"Why thank you." Changbin said slowly as Chan was taking control. He ran the butts of his palms on his eyes, fingers running through his hair. Signaling to the two adults headed their way that he was switching.

"Guys can you leave Changbin alone for a bit, he's switching." Wonho asked his two children, bending down to get face to face with the shot male that is now sitting down, seeing tears littering his arms and palms every time he placed his hands on his face. "Hey, come on try to ground yourself. Does it hurt?" Changbin only mustered up a nod, switching with each alter was different. Switching with Chan was the most painful, giving him an excruciating headache. While switching with, say, Woojin, was more annoying than painful.

"Listen, we'll be on the plane for a little over ten hours. You can cuddle with the toy kangaroo Sookja bought for you." Wonho continued, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. He got up and left to his seat, Sookja stuffing the toy between his quivering arms. 

About five to ten minutes later Chan was out and thriving. Besides the slight headache he had from switching, that is. The tilt of the plane starting to take off making Chan lay back in his chair. "Look the lion is flying." He heard Sungsoo say playfully.

"Hey I want to see the view." Chan pressed his toy between the two kids, making a bunch of onomatopoeias. "We're moving to Australia. That means we have to speak English. Do you know any?" He joked Aussie accent showing in his Korean. 

"Yeah we learned it in school, and mom and dad helped us learn." Sungsoo said, bright smile showing on her face. "Do you know anything?"

" _Do I know anything? I think you're forgetting that I, Bang Christopher Chan, am from_ _Australia._ " He replied, showing off his accent and English skills. 

"Chan!" The two screeched in unison, earning a glare from their parents. The kids loved Chan, not just for being fun, but for being the best big brother they could ever ask for. 

" _Shh, now let's talk in English. Want to hear how good you guys are._ " He continues in English, whispering to Sookja and Sungsoo. 

" _Ok._ " Sungsoo said at a whisper, engrish accent clouding his speech. " _Yesterday when_ Seungmin-hyung _was out we had_ pizza _and played video games._ " His Konglish was ever so cute, making Chan grab at his shirt where his heart was located. Though the word "pizza" is the same in Korean and English it's pronounced differently. In Korean it has the "zz" sound like the "sh" sound, and in English it being "tz." Same how sexy is the same word in both languages but is pronounced different. Like how pizza or ice cream is the same in both languages but pronounced different. 

Not only was this plane cramped, Chan suddenly went into a sensory overload. Out of all times and places. Why now? Why here?

" _What do you like best about Australia?_ " Sookja asks, turning to the male who has almost had it with the kids due to a sudden sensory overload. 

" _I don't know, probably the beach._ " He switched back to Korean his next sentence. "You guys play, Jjopjjopi and I are going to make a song." He cringed at the name he just gave the toy.

After her pulled out his earbuds and iPod shuffle and turning on his music, he got out a notebook labeled "Chan's Song Book" in electric blue marker that he stole from Jisung, along with a neon green mechanical pencil. He opened the book to his most recent song. " _Double Knot composed by Bang Christopher Chan rapped by 3racha of the 3racha and Friends system_ " was written at the top of the page in the same electric blue marker. The first words on the page that weren't in parentheses where " _Double Knot on my Yeezy's_ " in English. 

Chan quietly rapped his and Changbin's part before moving to Jisung's to finish it up. Writing songs always cheered Chan up, no matter the mood he was in. And little did he know it did take a whole ten hours and fifty five minutes to come up with the next three sentences.

🎸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already please read the notes at the beginning thank you


	4. New student‽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting settled in Changbin starts to go to school again. Though Chan was always co on, they still needed a language interpreter. When Chan and Changbin arguing to each other during lunch it catches a certain someone's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter wasn't the last, yay! And guess what my lovelies, Felix is getting introduced this chapter! And before you at me for using "‽" a lot, it is a real punctuation mark and is used for when someone is yelling a question. I also use the term "sluffing." I am from Utah and instead of saying "I skipped class" we say "I sluffed class." Just in case you get confused. 
> 
> Warnings: strong language and mentions of sensitive subjects.

Changbin's new alarm went off, him groaning due to lack of sleep and being jet lagged for the past week and a half. The room being filled with an annoying jingle that always worked. Sitting up he turned off the alarm clock and slid the slippers by his bed onto his cold feet, Korean mannerisms not beaking from when they first moved to their new house. The door to his undecorated room was cracked open, soon to be fully opened by a large happy dog. 

"Hey Tae." He greeted the fluff ball. "Are you going to help me get ready for my first day of school?" He said in a baby voice, running his lanky fingers through Tae-hui's thick fur. Changbin went to his full closet, seeing no school uniforms concerned him, that is until he realized he's going to a school with no uniforms. That'll take some time to get used to.

After getting dressed in a black Day6 shirt, bought by Seungmin, and black skinny jeans he went downstairs to have his nose filled with the smell of eggs and toast. "Are you going to take a shower, Seungmin?" Min-a asked, assuming Seungmin woke up fronting. 

"Changbin." He coughed, Min-a flushing in embarrassment. "It's ok, it's the first thing I saw." He gestured to the shirt. "No I'm not, I took a shower last night." 

"So here's the plan for this morning." She slid a heap of scrambled eggs onto a piece of toast, placing another piece onto the top making a sandwich then sliding it to Changbin. "Eat your breakfast, then when you're done I'll take you to school. Since you've already had your tour of the school you'll go to the office and give you your schedule. Remember that nice lady we met while talking to the principal?" Changbin nodded, taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich. "She is your language interpreter, she'll meet you in the office. Then you go to class." Min-a seemed as if she had it all under control, making some of Changbin's anxieties melt away. "The teachers all know about your disorders, so they'll stop teaching when needed. As for the students none know, so I'm warning you Chan." She pointed to the male with a pointy chin with her spatula, knowing Chan was either close or co on. 

"And to make it easier on everyone else do you have a English name? I know everyone else has one, but not you." She teased.

" _Bartholomew_." Chan blurted out without Changbin's permission.

"What no Chan stop spitting nonsense!" Min-a laughed. "I was thinking, _Lewis_. But I just want to be called Changbin for heaven's sake." 

"Are you done with that?" Sookja runs in sitting on the bar stool by Changbin, pulling his almost finished sandwich twords herself. Before he answered the rest was gone and crumbs were on her face. Changbin just looked at her, jaw dropped and an offended look on his face. 

"What did I ever do to you‽" 

"You ate my chocolate yesterday. Now off with you, you've got school." She snickered, knowing she hasn't been fully registered. 

"She's right, get your shoes and backpack." Min-a turned off the stove and took off her apron. 

🎸

"You guys have a fun day at school, text me when school finished. Wonho and I might be late because we're finishing up registering the other two." Changbin nodded, shutting the car door and walking into the large building. 

" _Ah,_ Changbin, _are you here for your schedule?_ " The only thing he picked up was "Changbin" when the office assistant spoke to him. 

"Are you here for your schedule?" The nice lady he met the other day translated. Changbin nodded. As Changbin (and Chan) was on his way to his first period, he suddenly remembered he never learned his translater's name.

"I'm sorry, but I never learned your name." He stated, turning to the middle aged woman.

" _Lorii_." She said, Changbin humming in response. The bell rang as Changbin was getting his schedule, thus just the only people in the halls now are teens sluffing class, Changbin, and Lorii. 

They got to the classroom and walked in, all eyes adverting to the back of the room where the door is. 

" _Why, isn't it our new student_." The teacher said, making Changbin look up to the taller woman. " _This is Changbin, he's from South Korea and will be in this class untill second semester. When your schedules change._ "

"Why, isn't it our new student." She repeated in Korean. She finished up the translating before the teacher moved on with the introduction.

" _There is a language barrier, so if you want to talk to him you can't without Ms. Lorii, his interpreter._ " Lorii translated once more. " _Sit in the back, there's an open desk with an extra seat by it._ " He pointed out, Chan leading the body to sit before Lorii is finished translating. 

Class went well, despite the fact that he answered a question in Korean making the class stare at him until Lorii translated his statement. Second period was science, their lab partner being a cute girl that Hyunjin will obviously swoon over. They got bored, thus from learning this in their old school in Korea. And it didn't take much for them to dissociate in the class, with an unsuccessful switch. 

Soon was lunch, Chan lead the body to a area near the stairs to the bleachers in the main gym where he thought they were alone so Changbin and him don't have an episode in the actual cafeteria. 

"You know, you made it seem as if we really knew English during language arts today." Changbin husks, leaning their back on the wall. 

"Well I know English, and I was eager to sit." Chan retorts, making Changbin roll the body's eyes. "Mr. We don't know English."

"I don't want to start an argument when we're co on, it'll make us look insane." Changbin sassed.

"Listen, you don't get everything. As your hyung, I need to look out for you. I'm also the protector of this system." Yes, he played that card. "And if we didn't sit then and there our chronic fatigue was going to get the best of us and make us collapse! I could feel it but I guess you didn't." 

"If we weren't in the same body I would slap you and walk away." Changbin sighed.

"Go ahead slap me but you're going to feel it as well." He was really getting on Changbin's nerves. 

"Fuck you." 

"No cussing." 

" _Why are you talking to yourself? Are you insane_?" A deep voice prodded. Making them jump out of their skin. Lorii wasn't with them, due to Chan saying they needed to be alone.

"Um." They hesitated, feeling Jeongin's perky yet savage self getting closer every second. 

" _Are you going to answer me?_ " Changbin finally got a good look at the boy's face. Slightly square head shape, freckles tittering his cheeks and eye lids, floppy black hair that reminded him of Hyunjin's, and obviously Korean. 

"Do you know Korean? I don't understand a word you're saying." Changbin said, ignoring Chan trying to translate it.

" _I'm sorry, I know I'm Korean but I don't know a lick of it. Can you speak English?_ " Man was this getting on Changbin's nerves more than Chan. And to witch, with Chan being done with everything, he held up a finger and pulled their phone and texted Lorii, since they exchanged numbers before they wandered off.

Soon enough Lorii was there translating what they had to say to each other. " _I'm so sorry, you must be the new foreign student. You have first period with my friend, James._ "

"Yeah, I'm Changbin. If your friend _James_ hasn't already told you." Chan tries to say, him and Changbin trying their hardest to fight back the dissociation of Jeongin trying to switch. Felix nods as Lori translates. 

" _I'm Felix._ " He smiles. " _I'll tell no one that you were arguing by yourself if we're friends. How does that sound?_ " Lorii glares at the almost empty shell of a body after done translating. 

"Ok..." The last thing Changbin musters up before switching fully with the fifteen year old. "We can be friends!" Jeongin finishes happily, earning a look of confusion from Felix from the sudden change of moods. 

" _Let's exchange numbers then._ " Felix pulled out his phone. 

🎸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my Utahn slang during this chapter.


	5. Texts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Hyunjin have the courage to text their new friend? Yes. Was he going to do it? Maybe. Could he do it without making it seem flirty? Most likely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is sexual protector, I know, but he is also a trauma holder. Woojin being one as well. Those two will be often found stressing about their trauma, during this book. And obviously Changbin is one as well.  
> There are couples in the 2 system if you haven't figured out yet. Chan and Woojin are close and others mistake them for being a couple but aren't. (For reasons of the plot you'll find out later 😏)  
> Minho and Jisung  
> Hyunjin and Seungmin  
> I know this will only make this note seem longer but when the "camera" is focused on Felix the italics are going to be Korean while when the "camera" is focused on our main characters italics will be English
> 
> Warnings: strong language, mentions of sensitive subjects. Certain sensitive subjects in this chapter that will trigger people is the talk of self harm and rape and last but not least homophobia.

Hyunjin stared at the new contact on their phone. He heard Changbin talking about a new friend while Jeongin was fronting inside their headspace. And he quickly discovered when he fronted during fourth period, which was dance, that Felix was in their class. Dance was one of the system's stress relievers, thus they put it on their class request form. 

Hyunjin was debating for about ten minutes now if he should or shouldn't text the freckled boy they met that day. Due to the language barrier he would have to use the Google translate feature on the keyboard. But the worst part is, Hyunjin's texting style seemed more flirty than the rest of the system's. And he would lie if he said the sight of Felix didn't make his heart flutter a bit. His gay ass being exposed majorly, but he didn't want his boyfriend, Seungmin, to be mad.

Him and Seungmin weren't the only couple in the system. Jisung and Minho are a couple too, but their relationship always grossed out Hyunjin. Though he was there for sexual purposes it grossed him out when he heard Minho and Jisung doing the do in the headspace. Hyunjin and Seungmin never had sex but they did make out, due to Seungmin being too self conscious about his body. Having self harm scars all over his body. Seungmin also having rape scars from when Hyunjin was first created for their sexual safety.

Seungmin always had a tough time with traumatic experiences, so when something happened to him while he was fronting he'd gain a new scar on his appearance in the headspace. Thus the rape scars, and he'd harm himself in the headspace. Hyunjin being scared that his boyfriend will turn into a persecuter type alter. 

'Just text him already.' Chan, who was close, prodded. Hyunjin clicked new message then the Google translate icon on the keyboard and started typing. Korean words turning into English.

**Changbin**

_Hey, it's Changbin. I was wondering if you can teach me English._

sent 4:16 pm READ

**Felix**

_Boi you're texting in English_

Sent 4:17 pm READ

**Changbin**

_Google translate module on my keyboard._

[sent with screenshot attachment]

Sent 4:20 pm READ

**Felix**

_Big mood :P_

Sent 4:21 pm READ

**Felix**

_I'll teach you English. But in exchange for one thing._

Sent 4:21 pm READ

**Changbin**

_What is it? ;))_

Sent 4:22 pm READ

Why did he do that? I told you his texting style was flirty.

**Felix**

_You teach me Korean. My grandpa is mad that I don't know it._

Sent 4:24 pm READ

**Changbin**

_Sure, you have a deal._

Sent 4:25 pm READ

**Changbin**

_Do you have a Korean name?_

Sent 4:25 pm READ

**Felix**

_Yeah... But it's not a good one..._

Sent 4:26 pm READ

**Felix**

_It's Yongbok... I don't like it._

Sent 4:27 pm READ

**Changbin**

_Yongbokie it's cute._

Sent 4:28 pm READ

Flirty again. Man was Hyunjin was regretting this. Really regretting this.

🎸

Felix lay there on his bed, blushing like a mad man over the last text from his new friend. He placed his phone face down on his chest holding it tight as he kicked his legs a few times before picking up the phone once more. Youngbokie? Why that nickname? It was too cute for him. He got distracted by the ping of a new message.

**Changbin**

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. That must've been so weird.

Sent 4:30 pm READ

**Changbin**

God that was awful. I'm going to stop here before I embarrass myself more.

Sent 4:32 pm READ

**Changbin**

See you at school tomorrow.

Sent 4:32 pm READ

"What in the world?" He sighed, knowing his sister, Olivia, was bound to barge in any second to tell him dinner was ready. The aroma of spaghetti and garlic bread filled the house. 

"Felix Lee! Dinner's ready!" As he suspected, she bursts into his room yelling as loud as she probably could. "And before you could ask what it is, anyone in a ten kilometer radius can smell our dinner. So shut up." Olivia walked over to his bed to lift him up, and possibly hit him, when she spots the lit screen on his phone. "Who you texting? Your girlfriend?~" She teased her older brother, picking up his phone.

"No." Felix took his phone back, earning a glare. "He's a new kid at school. I'm going to teach me English if he teaches me Korean." The look of disappointment on her face made Felix chuckle before getting up to leave the room. 

"Then why was he texting you in English? Hu?" She prodded, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Google translate, you idiot." He turned around to flick her forehead. 

"Mum! Felix flicked me!" She complained as they reached the dining room, holding her forehead where he flicked. 

"Yes, and I heard him call you an idiot too." She didn't even look up from the bowl of sauce she was placing on the table. Felix and Olivia start bickering once more. "For the love of all things holy will you two stop fighting?" 

"It's kinda a sibling's job, make fun of their siblings, argue with their siblings, but if some else is making fun of their siblings they'll beat the that person up." Jisue said, sitting at her normal spot at the table. "It came in the contract you signed when you decided to have multiple kids." That was her go to when their parents told them to stop fighting.

Through dinner they had small talk and talked about their day. Halfway through dinner Olivia decided to speak up. "Felix is going to learn Korean." 

"Wow Felix, when did you decide that?" Their father asked.

"There's a Korean exchange student at school and we made a deal, if I taught him English he'll teach me Korean. That's it, that's the whole story." He dipped his garlic bread in the left over sauce on his plate. 

"Is he gay? I don't want you to be near gays." Felix shook his head, tensing at his mother's words. Felix was bi, no one knew well besides himself and his small plushies on the end of his bed, and he was too scared to come out of the closet. 

With his parents being mega Catholics and homophobes, and both of his sisters being trying to fallow in the footsteps of his parents. If he did come out they would be very disappointed, and might move him to a Catholic school. They won't disown him, due to still having a chance to marry a woman. But Felix's preferences were more leaned twords men. 

"He's from South Korea I don't think he'll be gay." He stated. "You know how that country is."

"But have you heard the rise of LGBT idols? There could be a chance." Jisue stated, making Felix roll his eyes. "Who's that one dude? Holland! One of the biggest gay idols. I've heard you listening to his music."

"Only because he makes good songs." He huffs, mouth full of garlic bread. "Can we stop talking about this, it's starting to feel like maturation all over again." 

🎸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When searching up the names of Felix's sisters I found out he went to a Catholic school and is Catholic. But we don't care this is a fan fiction. We don't need Felix to be that religious in this.
> 
> And what‽ Two updates two days in a row‽ My writer's block has finally worn off!


	6. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. That's not right. Please stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Major warning ⚠️ **DO NOT READ TILL PARAGRAPH # 11 IF TRIGGERED EASILY** ⚠️ This chapter contains SELF HARM! There are **DETAILED** descriptions of GORE and said subject! Mentions of SUICIDE will also be in this chapter!! SUICIDAL THOUGHTS will also be listed!! Mentions of the SELF HARM will be mentioned later in the chapter!

Shit. Not now. Not ever. Fear. This is not right. Why would he do this? Blood. Decent amount of blood on in the sink. It was all mixed with tears. The warm, sticky, metallic scented liquid running down his wrist. Blade next to the sink drenched in blood. 

Hyunjin's worst fears were coming true. His dear boyfriend was becoming a persecuter. Taking his pent up desires onto the shared body. The need to feel pain to ground himself in times of need over came Seungmin. 

Another wave of depression hit the boy hard. Making him grab the red stained blade once more, tempting to cut the underside of his forearm for the third time. Finally deciding, he pressed down on the soft, blood stained skin, tearing the pale dermis now glossed with clear red liquid.

"Everyone wants you dead." He muttered to himself. "Everyone will be happier if you're dead." He gasped between sobs, holding his fresh wounds. Seungmin made his way to to the toilet to sit, due to light headedness. He forgot what it was like to lose this much blood, or self harm in reality for that matter. 

"Seungmin you fucking idiot. You big fucking idiot." He muttered once more hitting his good wrist onto his forehead. "You can't do anything right can you? You can't even cut deep enough to severely hurt this body. All because you care for who lives in it. They don't care about you." He repeated the last sentence a few times, rocking back and forth.

"Bud, are you in there?" Wonho's voice echoed through the door, concerned at the loud sobs coming from the small room. "Are you ok? We really care about you and want to know if you're ok." 

"He's lying. He's lying." The door knob jiggled, a grunt was heard after the older discovered the door was locked. "Don't let him it he'll only yell at you." Blood soon dripping onto the cold tile floor, the ping echoed through the room, and Seungmin is sure Wonho heard it. His cries became louder every passing second. Bad thoughts filling his head. The door opens, due to Wonho using the old quarter trick, to reveal his look of horror. "He came in." He whispered placing both hands in his own hair, covering part of his hair and face with his own blood.

"Oh my god." Wonho went over to the crying boy, closing the door behind him knowing two certain kids were going to come in after him. "Bud, did something happen? Do you need to go to the doctor? Sit here while I get bandages." He rambled, turning to the counter to find their first-aid kit. "You can tell me what's wrong, I won't tell anyone besides Min-a. I don't think you should go to school today." He started rapping the medical bandages over the three bleeding cuts after cleaning them. Noticing the silence from Seungmin, he decided to speak up once more. "I'll clean you up, but what happened? I'm scared for you."

"I just want to die!" Seungmin finally gave in, once semi quiet sobs turning into loud painful ones. "No body cares for me and the world would be a better place without me! I'm useless!" He wiped his eye with his free hand, though it was covered in crimson liquid. "I hate it here on Earth. And the inner world is the same almost worse than out here. I wish i could just disappear!" Wonho embraced the boy, trying to comfort him. 

"None of that is true. We all care for you, and you know that Felix you met, he cares for you." He rubs the boy's back. "The world would be awful without you. You are not useless. Life has it's ups and downs but, when it goes down it always goes back up. You are beautiful and everyone loves you. Especially your system, and obviously your boyfriend. He loves you more than you'll ever know. When he was fronting yesterday all he could talk about is how beautiful you are." Seungmin smiled to himself, hearing that Hyunjin loves him. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Wonho placed a wet towel on the almost dryed blood on the body's face. "He is obsessed with your smile too." He states as he notices Seungmin smiling slightly.

"I want to go to school." 

"Not in this state."

"I want to see Felix, and Changbin can't bear to miss another day of school." He rubbed his nose with his now blood free hand. His eyes puffy, nose and cheeks red, and lips glossy from tears. Blotchy pink around his almond eyes, narrow face now puffed out. It's not like the body didn't have chubby-ish cheeks, but due to the narrow jaw they looked flat. But after crying you could clearly see how thick of cheeks the body had. "Him and Changbin-hyung are having their first English lesson. Did anyone tell you Felix is teaching him English?" Wonho nodded. 

"If you want to go to school you might want to get out of these musty crusty cloths." Wonho pulled at the sleeve of the blood stained striped shirt he was wearing over his broad shoulders. 

🎸

" _We're going to learn the alphabet first._ " Felix rubbed his hands together, Changbin's phone in the middle with a translator app on, translating their every words. Felix holding a whiteboard and expo marker. " _Do you have a paper or notebook_?"

"Yes, I do." Changbin pulled out a notebook from his backpack, along with a pencil.

" _We separate our letters into two groups, vowels and consonants. The vowels being a e i o u._ " He paused writing down the letters, and turned the board to the other Asian.

"In that order?" Changbin looked in Felix's direction. Felix nodded after reading what's on the phone. 

" _Say it with me._ " He waited for it to translate. 

" _A e i o u._ " They said in unison, as Changbin wrote what he learned in his notebook. Changbin's accent making Felix giggle slightly. The shorter whispered it a few times trying to get it in his head. 

After about ten minutes explaining the alphabet, forgetting a few letters along the way, Changbin got a call. The name "Wonho" on the screen in Korean characters. Reaching for the phone got risky, trying not to expose the bandages on his forearm. 

" _What happened to you_?" It failed, Felix reached out to the older's arm, inspecting the tinted red bandages. 

"Nothing." The phone stopped ringing, showing Changbin what Felix just said. "My foster dad just called, I'll be back in a second." He tried to cover up, Felix nodding seeing the blue words on the screen. 

Five minutes was the length of the call, Wonho just wondering what time they would finish. Due to them at the park near their school, and school being done, Changbin had to be picked up. 

" _Do you mind telling me now?_ " Felix asked as Changbin put the translator app on once more.

"It's nothing."

" _No, it's not nothing. There is a bloody bandage on your arm._ " 

"I don't even remember what happened." Changbin half lied, he didn't know it was happening when he wasn't close, but during the middle of the day when he was switching with Seungmin, the younger told him that he self harmed. "It was probably a few days ago."

" _Lies, that's fresh blood. And plus you looked really depressed earlier today. Is something wrong?_ " 

"Not with me." Changbin muttered, just loud enough for his phone to hear him and translate.

" _Not with you? Are you suggesting someone else did this to you?_ " 

"Kind of. But you won't believe me when I say the reason." He muttered just loud enough once more.

" _I'll believe you._ " Felix said reassuringly.

"I may or may have seven other people living in my body." He built up the nerves to tell him, feeling that they will be closer in the future.

" _Cool like multiple personality disorder?_ " 

"The proper term is Dissociative Identity Disorder, DID for short. But yeah." Felix's eyes light up, seeing what just translated on the screen.

" _I've always wondered what it was like to have a friend who has DID, or whatever it's called. Who am I talking to now?_ " Felix bombarded him.

"Right now I'm Changbin. This morning was Seungmin, he's the one who did this. Which I don't get since he's the secondary protector." Felix nodded as he read the translation.

" _So I've met one personality before?_ "

"Alter, but you've met every one but Jisung and Woojin." Changbin explained. "You've never met Chan flying solo. He's been co on most of the time but not right now."

" _Co on?_ "

"When two or more alters are fronting at the same time." 

" _Can you tell me about everyone and how to tell you apart?_ " 

"Well there's me and you know how I act. Chan he's easy, always acting younger than he is, Aussie accent, yells at you when you curse but he also curses while yelling at you, over protective. Jisung is more difficult since he's an age slider. He may be a five year old one minute to a nineteen year old the next, when he eats he shoves the food into his cheeks before chewing, caring, really gay for Minho. Minho is emo, sort of, great dancer, talks about his cats all the time, mega gay for Jisung. Seungmin he's like a little puppy, depressed sometimes, likes to mess with me, yells a lot, gay for Hyunjin. Hyunjin is a great dancer, always flirty, gay for Seungmin and almost every hot guy he meets. Jeongin the youngest and a age slider, it seems as if he hates me, somewhat disrespectful twords his hyungs, dolphin screeches. And last but not least Woojin, an old fart, the only one with a braincell, age slides up to early forties, he's a fragment so he won't front as much." He explained slow enough for Felix to read the translations. 

" _You said Chan has an Australian accent, does he know English?_ "

"Yeah, he's actually Australian. Him and Seungmin are fluent in English. Jisung knows a little but not a lot. While the rest of us know nothing." 

🎸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for making Seungmin like this. It pained me to write this chapter, very much. I had to out Changbin and the DID to Felix, I can't stand him hiding it for longer.


	7. What's next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin swore that Hyunjin's gayness has rubbed off him. Felix's adorable freckles littering his small square shaped face, his somewhat loud laugh, his love for plushies, the way his nosed and eyes scrunched up when he smiled, and his broken Korean from three weeks of Korean lessons were all reasons in which Changbin was slowly falling for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing their English names and I only counted 7 out of all 8 alters and sat on the couch for a good twenty minutes trying to remember which little shit I forgot. I also forgot to mention Felix and Changbin are around the same age, Changbin being a month or so older (since his birthday in August and Felix's in September) so they are both 17 the legal age to drive in Sydney
> 
> Also I need fun filler chapter ideas! Put them in the comment section.
> 
> Warnings; strong language and small mentions of self harm.

" _Seriously? Mate, I thought you told him to stop._ " Felix peer pressured Chan, while looking at the body's injured arm.

" _I did, Minho tried his best to stop Seungmin from fronting, but it didn't work._ " Chan sighed, knowing that they really did try. 

" _Maybe ask Hyunjin, Jisung said most of the time he only listens to his boyfriend._ " Other students at tables near theirs in the cafeteria now looking at the two in confusion, hearing Chan speak fluent English with an accent they were all so familiar with. " _It's too bad next time he fronted I was going to give him a Day6 light stick if he didn't harm the body. But I guess I'll keep it._ " He teased, earning a laugh from the latter.

Felix always seemed to make the best of situations, like now. Seungmin was fronting last night and took the chance to harm the body, when Felix found out by a sobbing Seungmin calling him he made jokes to help lighten the mood. Or when a certain young boy slid to the age three and tripped, Felix helped poor Jeongin. 

" _Today is Korean day._ " Felix changed the subject waiving a vegetable straw in Chan's face before harshly biting into it. " _A lot of people are going to the cafe we usually go to_ _. So where are we going?_ " Their language lessons switched from English to Korean every other day, thus having more practice for each language. 

" _Our place is free, Sookja has football and Sungsoo goes to day care with Saemi after school because our foster parents have work. So it will be me you and TaeTae._ " Felix tilted his head. " _Oh, Tae-hui, or TaeTae as we call him, is our dog._ " Felix nodded, now understanding. Chan looked back to his note book after his eyes lit up at an idea for a song he was working on. 

" _A new song?_ " Felix asks. 

" _Yeah when Woojin fronted the other day we all, besides him, made a backing track to a song. All we need is lyrics and that's what I'm working on._ " Felix read the English parts, and picked up on a few Korean characters. " _It's called 'Astronaut.'_ " 

" _I could tell._ " Felix pointed to the title on the top of the page. " _Why is there a bunch of different color highlights on it_?"

" _What part is who's. See my color is blue while, say, Changbin's is pink._ " Felix laughed, thinking Changbin's favorite color was black. " _What's so funny? Wait did you not know Changbin's favorite color is pink and wants to color the body's hair pink?_ "

" _I was not informed._ " The younger giggled, stealing another one of Chan's veggie straws. " _I'm guessing he likes Frozen two, and all that?_ "

" _The whole damn system is obsessed with that movie. It's even harder having Jeongin singing Baby Shark every time he's close._ "

" _That must be hard._ " Felix placed an empathetic hand on the shorter's shoulder. _"But I bet you that Jeongin singing Baby Shark constantly is better than living with my family._ " He joked, Chan looking up from his notebook cocking a eyebrow. " _My sister Olivia is meanest little butt on this planet. And we're 'Catholic' so whenever I meet a new person they always lecture me on never having a friend who's gay._ " Felix made air quotations when he said 'Catholic.' " _They don't even know I'm bi—_ " The freckled male stopped talking when he realized he just outed himself. 

_"Continue, I don't mind. Remember I, and basically the rest of my system, is queer._ " It was true, Chan is asexual. Meaning he didn't experience sexual attraction to a degree. The only people in the system who aren't lgbt or haven't come out yet are Changbin and Woojin.

" _They don't even know I'm bi, or not that religious in that matter._ " Felix looked down at his lap, feeling as if he was sharing too much. " _Olivia asked if Hyunjin was my girlfriend when she only read the 'flirty' texts he sent me a few weeks ago._ " Chan snorted, closing the notebook once more.

" _Long story short my family sucks._ " The freckled boy stopped, seeing the emptiness in his friend's eyes. Him blinking every so often, eventually rubbing his eyes out of irritation. So Felix waited, pressing a palm on the shorter's knee, untill he was fully done switching. 

"Hug me." Sniffling was heard slightly afterward, Felix was glad the Korean lessons where slightly paying off. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." 

"Why?" Felix asked in his best Korean. The younger tone of voice either indicated Jeongin or Jisung. (who was most likely aged down) 

"Seungmin hyung and Hyunjin hyung a-are fighting. I-I'm scared." The stuttering giving away who it was.

"It's _okay_ , Jisung, I'm here." Felix rubbed the boy's head, broken Korean making Jisung chuckle a bit through slight tears. 

"I-I want to-to go home." 

" _You can't do that!_ " Felix waved a finger, talking in his 'baby' voice. " _You have to_ stay here, _so_ I'm not lonely!" Proud konglish erupted from his mouth as he grabbed a hold of the shorter's thick, due to a large amount of muscles, shoulders. 

"No, no, I don't want you to be lonely!" Jisung's face lit up in concern. " _Felix-_ hyung _c-can't be lonely!_ " He said, American (not engrish) accent making him seem as if he was from the states. (Which he wasn't, some people just talk in a native accent when talking in a different language even though it's their second language)

" _Who knew you're so good at English!_ " Felix laughed. " _You sound like you're from America!_ " Now the other students are really concerned, the bell just rang and everyone but the two heard it. Plus 'Changbin' just switched from knowing the whole English language with an Aussie accent to barely knowing it with an American accent. 

" _Hey you two, the bell rang. Get to class._ " The janitor pestered the two, using his broom to 'scare them away.'

🎸

'You're staring again.' Minho, who was close, complained. 'What are you? In love or something?' Changbin shook his head to Minho, Felix too distracted by playing tug-of-war with the big dog. 

'Oh my god you're in love.' Minho teased. 'But wait, you're not "gay." How can you be in love with someone the same gender as you?' 

Changbin's ears turn a bright red, heat spreading through his face. He turned back to his friend, Felix acting surprised when he hid the dinosaur dog toy behind his back. " _Where'd it go? Hu? Where'd it go?_ " He said in a high pitched voice. " _There it is!_ " Tae-hui getting overly excited once Felix pulled the toy out from behind his back. 

Changbin couldn't help but smile, soon joining them on the floor. Grabbing both ears on the dog and scratched around them, Tae-hui's favorite spot to be pet. Felix smiled, eyes and nose scrunching up making the shorter blush more. Burying his face in the dog's thick fur to hide it, the scent of outside filling his nose. 

" _Everything okay,_ hyung?" The flushed male just hummed, or should I say groaned, in response. " _You don't seem like it, mate, is something wrong?_ " 

" _Everything's fine._ " His voice hushed by the thick fur. " _Thinking of someone._ " 

" _Ah, do you have a crush?_ " Felix gasped. _"Spill the tea._ " The phrase, that Changbin heard oh so many times (even in English), made the teen groan. 

" _What are you, some_ cringey _American?_ " Felix hummed, knowing basically every cringey American trend, memes, and even popular Tik Tok dances. (Especially the renegade one, which he does all the time next to Fortnite dances) Bitch, he even caries a fidget spinner every where he goes. " _Oh my God. You're not my friend anymore. Get out._ " Felix's fake offended face made both of them laugh. 

"Changbin you home‽" Min-a's voice rang through the house, the sound of groceries ring placed on the counter and the pitter patter of little feet running upstairs accompanied it.

"Yeah, but I've got a friend over!" Changbin yelled back. 

"How about both of you come help me! I've got a lot groceries in the car!" 

"Mom says you have to help, and if you don't I have to flick your forehead." Sookja said, making a flicking motion, once she entered the room. 

"We heard." Changbin motioning Felix to get up. "Now go take a shower. You stink." He pushed the little girl on her head before opening the door more for his friend. 

" _Groceries?_ " Felix asked, that word being the only word he understood. Changbin nodded, making his way down the stairs. 

When they did start grabbing the bags of produce from the back of the silver van, Changbin grabbed as much as he could carry. Saying; " _There's no way I'm coming back for a second trip._ " Only to have one milk jug and a couple bags cans taken from his hands.

" _No, no hurting yourself, even if it's on accident, on my watch._ " Felix lectured, getting disappointed on how many bags were on Changbin's bandaged arm. " _I'm watching you Seo._ " He made the jester you usually make when you are keeping an eye on someone while glaring.

"Are there any more bags?" Sookja came running out, obviously didn't take a shower like her step brother asked. 

"No, not anymore small fry. Take a shower." He went to push her again only to get stopped by the amount of stuff he was carrying. 

"Yah, listen to him." Felix joked, smiling fondly at the girl. "Or possibly open the door for us.?" She nodded, turning around to open the door for the two teens.

" _Goodness. How much did you get?_ " Min-a questioned in English.

" _This one was insisted on not taking a second trip to the car Mrs...?_ " Felix explained, nudging Changbin in the process. 

" _Nam, but you can just call me Jane._ " She said, telling the boy her English name.

" _Oh, does Changbin have an English name too?_ " He asked curiously, once he heard the woman's name. 

" _He does! It's Barth something-or-other!_ " Sookja said, sitting at the counter and rummaging through the bags. 

" _Bartholomew, but that's what Chan wants his name to be. He said he'd rather be called Changbin or the name he came up with himself is Lewis._ " Felix snorted, slightly punching his friend once he placed down the bags and milk jug on the white counter. 

" _Hey at least my name is not as bad as Jeongin's! His is Bob!"_ The taller of the teens laughed harder, Min-a impressed at Changbin's English. " _And Minho's is Rhino! That's just weird!_ "

" _Do you all have weird names?_ "

" _No, Chan's is Chris, Hyunjin's is Sam, Seungmin's is Sky, Woojin's is Jacob, and Jisung's is Peter._ " Changbin's ears grew red as well as his cheeks. In attempt to hide it he checked the time on his phone. " _Felix, aren't you supposed to be home by seven?_ "

" _Yeah why?_ "

" _It's six-fifty. You better get home._ " He jestered his head twords the window where you can see his model 2014 Suzuki Alto GL manual parked on the road. Dirty grey paint covering the small car. 

_"Mate, you're_ _right!_ " Exclaimed Felix after checking the time for himself. " _See you tomorrow!_ " With that he ran upstairs, grabbed his backpack and stuff he needed before bolting out of the house starting his car. 

"You were staring at him when he was leaving with a bit of bush on his face." Sookja teased hitting her step bother on the elbow. "You like him don't you?"

🎸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my niece over when I was writing a bit of this chapter and I had to stop and just play with her so I didn't write for like a whole twelve hours and I'm proud of it. I even postponed one of my original stories I'm writing with a friend for that day. She was so cute, we had Uber eats bring panda over for dinner and she stole a napkin and piece of plastic that held one of those plastic forks. (Btw she's like five months old) Lately when she's not being held by her mom (my step sister) she starts to cry. But with what we called her "crunchies" (the plastic bag thing the napkin and plastic fork was in) she'd start crying but once she clenched her fist she heard the plastic crunch, she stoped crying and played with it. ~~thank you for coming to my Ted talk~~


	8. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was often that his sisters would barge into his room for no reason or to tell him something their parents told them. But on their own accord was something else. Last time it happened they almost found out Felix had a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to address something that hurt me and a lot of other people; Trisha Paytas and her "DID." Many people have been hurt and DissocaDID (my heros) were the main victim, besides Anthony Padilla, and went through a lot because of this. It's not right to spread misinformation about already stigmatized illnesses. Before I made this book, and my other book which also has a disability, I put in hours to days of research, watching every DID video and DissocaDID's series "Debunking DID." I don't have DID but I do have PTSD, Social Anxiety, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, and Panic Disorder, so any of the anxiety or ptsd episodes written are based off experience. Trisha Paytas didn't out any research into her videos of DID and spread so much misinformation. As part of the mental illness community I was hurt. It may not seem like a big thing since it passed over a week ago, but there is still a big dent in the mental illness community. Many systems went through flashbacks, splits, and arguments causing alters not to front. So before writing a book addressing mental or physical disabilities **ALWAYS** do research. Stay Strong. Fighting!  
> Warning: Homophobia, the use of the word "faggot", strong language, yelling, panic attack

It was often that his sisters would barge into his room for no reason or to tell him something their parents told them. But on their own accord was something else. Last time it happened they almost found out Felix had a boyfriend. Granted that was in his freshman year of highschool. His first ever boyfriend came to his house, and then they started making out. The only thing that made them stop was the loud thumping of Jisue's footsteps on the hardwood floors outside his room. Of course she went in for relationship help, Felix lying for a while to them that he had a girlfriend. But now, god, did Felix want to throw himself off his roof.

"It's obvious Changbin likes you. He can't stop talking about you when he's not fronting." Minho laughed, the noise filling Felix's room. The expression on the younger's face making Minho laugh harder. Snorting in the process.

It wasn't uncommon for Felix and the system to face time. It's easier for some -Jisung- to see the other's facial expressions when talking. And to be honest, Felix liked seeing the familiar face when they don't have school. 

"Wait, did Chris tell everyone I'm bi? Because you know you're the only ones I trust with that information _._ " Felix asked, unaware of his younger sibling at the door. She quietly opened it, because hearing her brother laugh. Minho nodded, also unaware of Olivia. "Bro, don't tell him but I also kinda like him _._ " He whispered, Minho told him Changbin was doing work with Chan and Jisung so he wasn't listening in earlier in the conversation so they could gossip. 

"Mom!" Olivia yelled slamming the door shut behind her when she ran out of the room. Both males were startled, Minho quickly bidding goodbye and hanging up. Pure horror struck Felix, tears almost forming. Mentally cursing to himself as he sat there unmoving.

'What the hell, when did she get there?' He thought to himself. He covered his ears with his palms, fingers pulling on the small mullet Felix had from a lack of haircuts. Panic spreading through his body, before his fingers and feet going numb from his blood rushing to his essential organs. God, oh damnit, how much did he mess up?

"Felix Yongbok Lee!" He hated it when his mother yelled his full name. "Your sister says you have a crush on a boy, is that true?" He did say anything and just looked down. "Look at me when I'm talking to you young man! Gay is not acceptable in this house! I don't want my only son to be a faggot!" 

"I'm not gay," Felix whispered, "just bisexual. There's a difference." 

"What did you say? No talking under your breath!" She grabbed his chin. 

"I'm not gay. I like both men and women." Panic was setting into his chest, breathing becoming shallower and arms and legs completely numb. 

"We'll put that into consideration. But now I don't want you talking to that boy you were just calling! Block his number, get rid of his contacts, and you're not to leave this room untill I have your transfer files completed so you can go to a private school! If you where fully gay I would've kicked you out on the spot!" All the words were going in one ear and out the other. Felix's breathing was now labored, him rocking back and forth. 

"Mom, could you stop yelling?" Olivia said, seeing her older brother's distress. "He's freaking out, the last time he's had a panic attack he started biting himself and broke the skin on his arm." 

"Get out, I need a minute with him." Olivia quickly exited, giving her brother a worried expression. "Listen, I am furious. More than furious actually, how could you disobey me like that? I will be sending you to a private school, you'll be getting a new number, and don't expect to get his never again! I will be sending you to school for a bit untill I gave all the paperwork to the principal. Untill that happens get out of my house." She stomped her foot, making Felix's already labored breath hitch. Tears staining his freckled cheeks, snot starting to run from his nose. It didn't help that his legs were numb when he stood up, making him almost fall. He quickly grabbed his backpack and stuffed it full of clothes, placing his lanyard with his keys around his neck and phone in his pocket. He quickly walked out of the room making sure he didn't run into any walls.

"Felix—" Jisue said, getting cut off by the teen slamming the door before running down the stairs of his apartment complex to get to his car. It hurt a lot, physically and mentally, his chest tightening every time he tried to breathe in, the pain to itch and bite his arms and hands. He quickly dialed Changbin's number, placing the phone to his ear, not wanting whoever's fronting to see the state he's in. 

"Felix?" Minho answered, suddenly getting concerned when he heard sniffling and labored breathing on the other line. "Hey hey hey, what's happening?"

"I-I can't breathe, it _hurts so much hyung._ " Felix answered in Konglish, resting his head on his steering wheel. " _Can I st-stay at your place, I'm completely numb._ I can't feel anything." The scrambled words giving Minho a sense of what's happening to the younger. 

"Ok, tell me where you are right now, I'm not going to hang up I'm going to take the bus there and pick you up. I'm going to be here the whole time." Minho whispered, trying not to freak out the latter. Felix hesitantly told him his address, looking up to see his mother looking from their window. "Ok, now breathe in," Minho took a deep breath to show—I guess—Felix how to calm down. "Breathe out. There we go, what's your favorite song? Or the song that calms you down the most?"

"Spring Day by BTS. It's my calming song." Felix whispered trying to breathe like Minho told him.

"I'm going to sing it for you, ok?" Felix hummed in response. 

_보고 싶다  
이렇게 말하니까 더  
보고 싶다  
너희 사진을 보고 있어도  
보고 싶다_

Minho's sweet voice rang through the phone, a little "Be safe!" In the background of the call followed by a door closing. Felix knew he was going directly against his mother's orders on him not talking to the system, but he didn't care. They were the only ones who would understand right now. 

_너무 야속한 시간  
나는 우리가 밉다  
이젠 얼굴 한 번 보는 것도  
힘들어진 우리가  
여긴 온통 겨울 뿐이야  
8월에도 겨울이 와_

" _It hurts hyung, it hurts to breathe._ " Minho stops singing for a moment.

" _I know, start counting colors._ " Minho explained before continuing with the song. 

_마음은 시간을 달려가네  
홀로 남은 설국열차  
니 손 잡고  
지구 반대편까지 가  
겨울을 끝내고파  
그리움들이 얼마나 눈처럼 내려야  
그 봄날이 올까  
Friend_

Find ten things red Felix, he thought to himself. Minute after minute passed of Felix counting colors and shapes, listening to Minho sing. "Are you better Felix, I'm almost there. What's your favorite, I want to sing that until I get there." 

"Ok, my favorite song is-is Dance The Night Away by Twice." Felix sniffled. 

"Hey hey don't cry, it hurts hearing you cry." Felix sniffled once again in response. "Oh wow, now Jisung is sad because your sad. He's complaining saying; 'Let me front, I need to calm my best friend down.'" Felix let out a little giggle, hearing Minho's impersonation of Jisung. "Oh now he's saying; 'Thats not how I sound.'" The younger laughing a bit more, whipping tears from his cheeks. "Ok bud I'm here, get into the passenger seat." Minho ended the call and started jogging to Felix as he spotted him in his car. The freckled boy struggled to get out of the car, his legs still slightly numb and his head light from crying. 

" _You look terrible._ " Minho said in Korean, hugging his friend.

" _I do?_ "

" _But hey, we can fix that can we? Maybe jamming out to music and eating sweets will help._ " Minho assured, slipping Felix's lanyard of the shorter's neck. " _Let's get going, shall we? Min-a's making bulgogi._ " 

The ride was quite quiet for the most part, besides one of Felix's Twice albums playing over the speakers. " _Do you mind telling me what happened_?" His voice was serious, eyes on the road as he pressed the break when reaching a stop light. 

"My mother," Felix said in a deep voice looking out the window. "After Olivia told my mother I liked Changbin, sh-she called me a faggot. She doesn't want me talking to you but here we are. She, she is transferring me to a Catholic school." 

" _Oh baby no._ " Minho placed a hand on the latter's back, rubbing it slightly. Well it wasn't just Minho, the only one that really calls Felix baby is Jisung.

" _Jisung did you fully front?_ " 

" _No, he didn't just a bit co on, he only has control of speech right now._ " The car started going again, tuning to the right to reach Minho's house. " _Wait I thought I was the only one Jisung calls baby._ " Minho continued, realizing what his boyfriend said, making Jisung and Felix laugh.

"You just drove past your house." Felix pointed out, looking down to turn off the location on his phone and switch it to Airplane mode. 

" _Ah, shi—_ " Minho was cut off by his boyfriend taking control of speech.

" _Don't swear._ " Minho took a u-turn and pulled into the driveway, quickly shutting off he small car and running to Felix's door to open it. 

" _For a fine prince._ " He completed making the younger blush, grabbing his backpack and other essential things littering his car.

"Stop." Felix said quietly, opening the front door to the modern(ish) home. 

"Ah, Felix! Minho told us to set an extra spot at the table! Who would've thought it would be you." Min-a exclaimed reaching her arms out to hug the teen. 

"Felix!" Sungsoo yelled from the living room where he was watching Anpanman. 

"You look like you've been crying." She grabbed the teen's shoulders after hugging him. 

"Is it ok if he stays here for a while?" Minho questioned, a bit dissociated from the yelling. 

"Sure why not, your always welcome here sweetheart." 

🎸


	9. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong inside the inner world but they didn't know what it was. Sure they couldn't see some of each other but it wasn't odd. Chan seemed very different, and new rooms? Of course Changbin still can't access most of the rooms but to everyone something felt different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason I added Woojin in this story.
> 
> Warning: strong language, mentions of child abuse, mentions of gore, comparison of the body to a Dorito, throwing up, panic attack, PTSD episode

The moment Changbin just finished switching with Jeongin was different, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. And when he stepped out of the little front room he was even more confused, Chan didn't look right. And what was even weirder is the fact he could see Minho cuddled up with Jisung, most of the time in the inner world he couldn't see Minho, he could hear him—sometimes—and usually knew he was cuddling with his boyfriend because Jisung was always giggling when his boyfriend gave little pecks to his neck. But now he can see him?

"What are you starring at?" Minho hissed at Changbin. It was normal for Minho to see the younger, but he didn't know Changbin couldn't see him.

"What the fuck? I'm so confused, I can see you? That's never happened before." The latter raised an eyebrow and Jisung looked up from a notepad 'Chan' was showing him. "Something's different I can feel it."

"Which different are you talking about?"

"Which? There's more than one?" Changbin stared with his eyes wide. "The one thing I can physically see different, besides Chan, is you. I can actually see you that's never happened before."

"First off I don't know why you can see him, that's not Chan. That's Chris, he may look and act almost exactly like Chan but he's not just Chan." Jisung explained, pointing to 'Chris.' 

"He integrated? With who?"

"Woojin, we don't know what might of caused the integration, but we do know it happened." Minho continued. "And second, there's new rooms. One is like this garden thing only Jisung and littles can get into, another is this concrete room. It's kinda weird if you ask me, it's completely empty besides a cot and the back wall is completely black, well for me at least. Chris says the back wall has a giant window looking back to this giant rainforest. And the third room, it just freaks everyone out. Pitch black but with a very small lamp way in the back, no one knows how big the room is, and it's like really cold." 

"Wait how do you know only littles and Jisung can go in the garden, the ones that are technically littles are Jisung himself and Jeongin." 

"Jeongin's like three years old right now. And before you switched he went in there with me. Chris tried to go in but he couldn't." Jisung explained, chuckling at the mortified face Changbin made.

"Three‽ Someone should be close to watch him!" Changbin yelled, making Jisung point to the flat screen TV on the wall showing what Jeongin was seeing. There was no sound, the little room in the front that helped control switches had the only TV that showed what was going on outside with sound. Granted the flat screen in the the 'chill lounge,' as Hyunjin calls it, had sound but only when movies or shows were on. The TV in the chill lounge usually had cartoons or soap operas on, but when littles were out it showed what was going on on the outside. 

When Changbin looked over to the screen he was pleased when he saw the glitchy image of his little step siblings still playing Mario Cart with Felix. Changbin was playing with them when he was out but, he guesses Jeongin stopped playing because he didn't know how to play the video game. "Is he little because he had a flashback?" Changbin asked, sitting on a beanbag by the couch. 

"Yeah, one of your dad beating us." Chris said softly. "He had it when we looked at the dark room. He said something about blood on he lamp and the dark wall behind it. Oh he was so scared. Sungie had to leave the room before he had an episode." His Korean was slightly broken, as he was recalling what happened. 

"I hated that man." Minho sighed, running a hand through is hair. "Poor Seungmin is like totally wrecked because of him, the time when he locked us up in the dark basement and got a baseball bat—" His mouth was covered by a frightened Jisung.

"No more please." Jisung was close to mortified, face pale and arms shaking. "Tell him about the rainbow room instead." 

"Oh yeah the a rainbow room," Minho pointed to a door littered with stickers and paintings of butterflies. "It's for littles and whoever needs to de-stress. Stuffed animals and Legos are everywhere so be careful when going in there. And it's so freaking bright with color it hurts your eyes." Changbin laughed at the older's statement.

"So, um, you're new Chris, I wanna get to know you." Changbin stated.

"Well, I'm shyer than Chan and Woojin, they were quite confident people I don't know why I'm this shy. I'm more like Chan than Woojin though, but I still have Woojin's qualities. I'm a vampire, so I'm the system's only non-human alter." He opened his mouth to reveal short fangs. "I'm like full out gay, unlike Chan but like Woojin. I'm still primary protector but I'm more like a physical protector. I live in the basement, I'm not super good at Korean. Very fluent in English and still Australian." No one was surprised Chris lived in the basement, since that's where Chan used to hang out all the time. But what did surprise them is the fact that Woojin was gay. 

"Wait Woojin-hyung was gay?" Jisung asked.

"Yeah, he never was able to see anyone so he never told anyone." The squirrel like male frowned as he nodded in understanding.

"How old are you?" Asked Changbin.

"Around, four hundred I think. I'm not one hundred percent sure yet."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Felix is leaving in three days, his sister finally moved out and he's going to move in with her so he doesn't have to live with his mother. So we can still see him, he'll be going to the same school and his number won't change." Changbin stated, seeing the

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Jisung was freaking out, jumping out of his boyfriend's grasp and doing a little dance. "We have to tell Jeongin!" He bolted to the front room, announcing it slowly to the 3 year old.

The three other's watched the TV as Jeongin hugged the crap out of Felix, unaware of his own strength. The screen turned a dark version of Felix's pink sweater color, to which Chris assumed that Jeongin was nuzzling the other's shoulder. That was something little Jeongin did a lot to find comfort or hide his face when he was excited.

Jisung came bounding out of the other room, huge heart shaped smile being shown off. "He is really excited." 

"We can tell." Changbin said nonchalantly. 

🎸

"Stay." Jeongin muttered once he heard Jisung talking. "Felix stay." He engulfed the older into a big hug after scooting closer to him. Felix was quite surprised to have a Jeongin Hug™—the best kind of hug out there—out of the blue, but he liked it. Though the kid was practically squishing him to death, he didn't mind because he knew how much love was in these hugs.

"What's wrong buddy?" He whispered as he shooed off Sookja and Sungsoo.

"You not leaving us?" 

"Well I'm moving in with my older sister, but I will still be able to see you." Felix could feel the younger smile, but at the same time he felt concerned when he heard the muffled sound of crying. "Oh Jeongin, are you crying?" He tried his best to hug back, but the kid was restricting his arms.

"So happy, happy tears." 

"Hey bud, I have a question." Jeongin looked up from Felix's pink sweater. "Why are you little? And do you want a cheese stick?" 

"I want cheese stick!" He exclaimed, slightly smacking the older. Felix turned around and gave the boy the best piggyback he could give. "I'm little because dark room inside." 

"Dark room? When you were bigger you showed me the layout of inside. There was no dark room from what I remember." Luckily the kitchen wasn't far from their spot in the living room, Felix placed Jeongin at a bar stool and went to the fridge to grab a cheese stick.

"It's new. Same with rainbow room, garden, and box room." The three year old had no idea what the word for cement or concrete was, he always called it a box, including when they took walks and he looked at the sidewalk.

"Oh the rainbow room seems fun." He handed the snack to Jeongin.

"Yeah. It's got toys, and rainbows, and toys." Felix put on a fake surprised face.

"Man I wish I could see the rainbow room."

"I wish you could see it too, it's really cool!" 

"Maybe you can draw it." 

"Not now, eating." Jeongin gestured to his cheese stick in his hand that he wasn't eating correctly.

"Oh, ok." Jeongin then shoved the rest of the cheese stick in his mouth, standing from his spot from the island and running down the hall to grab his crayons and paper. Felix just stood in his spot, smiling fondly at the younger's behavior. The three year old, that was in a eighteen year old body, soon came back with cheap crayons and low quality construction paper.

"No windows, just rainbow walls." Jeongin drew a crooked rectangle and drew small rainbows on it, his mouth still full of cheese. "Toy box, and animals in the corner." He drew a large stuffed bear—though it hardly looked like a teddy bear—next to a decorated green box that looked black against the red paper. 

"Honey, don't talk with your mouth full." Min-a complained, watching the scene from her spot at the archway that connects the front room to the kitchen. Both males were unaware of the woman's presence, how long has she been there? " _Felix, move please I need to make dinner. Do you mind holding Saemi while I make it?_ " The freckled Asian nodded taking the six month old into his arms, Saemi immediately grabbing at Felix's shirt.

" _Before I start, waffles or french toast? I have one vote for each from the trouble makers. I need a tie_ _breaker_." 

" _Waffles sound great._ " Jeongin nodded frantically to Felix's words. " _Hmm? Do they sound goods? I think they sound nummies._ " Felix told Saemi in a baby voice, moving her hand up and down as he sat next to Jeongin. 

"Wanna hold." Jeongin turned and stuck out his arms.

"Ok, I'm going to have to help you though." Felix placed the small girl on Jeongin's lap, and though she can hold her head up and sit up on her own he kept a hand on Saemi's back. "Oh my goodness, she likes big brother Jeongin." The freckled boy said as the six month old tried to move closer to Jeongin's Dorito shaped torso. The three year old gave a big smile to the older's words, showing off the body's not so perfect teeth. 

"Chris-hyung wants to see Saesae, but I don't wanna switch. So I gonna stay." 

"Is Channie close?" 

"No not Channie, Chris." Jeongin widened his eyes when Saemi started making bubbles out of her own slobber, Felix taking her back knowing Jeongin doesn't like spit—or any other bodily fluid for that matter.

"Why is he all the sudden saying he doesn't want to be called Channie?"

"Because he not Channie. Don't know where Channie went, but I talk about Chris." Jeongin didn't really get the whole thing about integration, so to him Chris was just Chan's twin brother and Chan just went missing.

"Hmm, I might have to talk to Changbin about this." 

"Woojinie and Channie go missing last night. Everyone got what happen but not me." Jeongin pouted, pealing the wrapper off a orange crayon.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard? Chan and Woojin went missing?" Min-a asked taking her eyes off the waffle batter she was currently mixing. 

"Jisungie say it inner-gay-shin. I don't know what that mean." Jeongin said, butchering the word 'integration.' 

"Integration, honey." Min-a corrected.

" _What does that mean?_ " Felix asked just as confused as Jeongin—who was about to cry from being corrected. 

" _When two or more alters combine, creating a completely new one but with traits from all the alters that integrated such as looks or personality. And they have all the memories that the integrated alters had, so say one was a trauma holder and another was a very strong minded alter, the new alter will have the same trauma but will be less effected by it._ " 

" _So basically it's like they had a child_?" Felix asked, now standing to bounce the baby in his arms.

" _Pretty much, but they share memories._ "

🎸

During dinner, Jeongin went back to his normal age of fifteen. And though he was at an older age didn't mean that he doesn't over react when something happens to him. Like right now, one in the morning after a stupid conversation about how every dolphin is bisexual which ended up with Jeongin hovering over the toilet, dry heaving after throwing up twice, while dissociating with Felix there to calm him. It all started when the door to the system's and Felix's currently shared room creeped open due to Tae-hui sticking his muzzle in the crack where the door was slightly opened in the first place. And not seeing the large, mostly black, dog at first sight brought Jeongin to a panic attack. 

" _Hey, it's ok Innie. I'm here don't worry. Do you want me to get Wonho and Min-a?_ " Felix asked, cringing when Jeongin barfed a third time, seeing that stomach acid was the only thing coming up this time making his throat burn in sympathy. The younger just groaned in response, which Felix took as a yes. " _Ok, I'm going to get them, you stay right here._ " Jeongin groaned once more before dry heaving. The freckled teen stood hesitantly, before making his way out of the bathroom and down the hall to the master bedroom. He knocked carefully on the oak wood door, rocking on his heels while waiting. 

"It's like one in the morning, why are you up?" Min-a said after opening the door, assuming it was one of the kids.

"Jeongin is, what's the word, _throwing up._ " Wonho shot up from his spot on the large bed where he was watching, tiredness filling his eyes. 

" _Where is he_?" Both adults asked at the same time.

" _Bathroom down the hall. It started when his panic attack started, which was like fifteen minutes ago._ " Min-a sped walked to the bathroom where the fifteen year old was hunched over the toilet.

" _What started it?_ " Wonho asked Felix.

" _We were having a dumb conversation like every night, and Tae-hui came into the room, because we like to keep the door slightly open just in case. And I guess it caused Jeongin to have a flashback, because at the start he was mumbling something about not wanting to be hit, which caused a panic attack. I'm scared for him, he's never been this bad when I'm around._ " 

" _He did have a rough day from the 'dark room,' he's probably still on edge from that._ " Though the dim light in the hallway, Wonho could see clearly the amount of worry in the teen's eyes. The older placed a hand on the other's back when choked sobs were heard from the bathroom, trying to calm Felix.

"Wanna switch so bad, but everyone's not coming." Jeongin choked out, clinging to Min-a's nightgown. "They hate me don't they?"

"No, Jeongin they don't, maybe they're doing something."

"Not even Chris is coming, he's supposed to help with this." Jeongin sobbed, voice muffled from the wet washcloth Min-a was using to wash of the boy's mouth. It was obvious that Jeongin was coming back to the real world, by the fact he's able to make full sentences. "Do I have to go to school in the morning?" 

"You don't, try to get some sleep ok?" Wonho said, walking into the small bathroom to help. 

"Wanna cuddle with Felix to sleep." 

"You can do that if Felix wants to cuddle too. _Felix do you want to cuddle with poor Innie tonight, he said he wants to cuddle with you so he can sleep_." Wonho explained, looking over to the worried teen in the doorway.

" _I'm fine with it._ "

"Ok Jeongin, let's take you to your room." When Min-a made the boy stand, he immediately clung to Felix. 

🎸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to finish this chapter off, but yeah, that's how the chapter ended. Thank you for the support!
> 
> ⚠️⚠️TW concerning w**jin, I'm too lazy to rewrite all chapters I have currently. If you are too easily triggered by him, he won't be mentioned after this. He was also a big part to the plot and I don't know how to change up the plot so what I wanted to happen will happen w/out him. Like I said HE WON'T BE REMOVED FOR PLOT PURPOSES. But if you do come up with an idea to get rid of him forever from this work please comment. ⚠️⚠️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Good Lord Changbin don't leave us._ "
> 
> Along with the monitors beeping rapidly, the coms screeched; " _Code Blue, third floor of trauma center._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ **MAJOR TW!! THERE IS SELF HARM, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD/GORE, HOSPITALIZATION, AND DEATH SCARES IN THIS CHAPTER!!!** Do **NOT** read if easily triggered! Other not as triggering warnings listed below.⚠️
> 
> Warning: strong language, The Last Of Us: Part II spoilers, nightmares, videogame death, depictions of violence, vomit.

"Ellie you little shit, I'm making you run why aren't you running?" Changbin asked furiously, slightly slapping the controller. "There we go!" The console finally picking up the signal from the controller made the male jump for joy and whisper yell, but the joy was outlived by fear of getting away from getting caught. 

The only light in the room was from the adorable fairy lights Felix gifted, the tv, and the small lights coming from the PS4 and the controller. Of course it was Changbin's—and a bit of Minho's—idea to play The Last Of Us: Part Two in the dark, Sunday night a day before school. Well technically not a day before, more like six hours untill the time he needs to get up for school by the fact that it was eleven o'clock at night. Everyone in the house was sleeping, except him of course and maybe a little Sungsoo who wasn't fully asleep because of Changbin's semi quiet outbursts. 

It was odd for the system when Felix left to live with his sister, which her place wasn't that far away, because the body was used to staying up late and maybe pulling all nighters. So lately they've been playing videogames, which were highly recommended by Felix and their small clique at school, till what seemed like one in the morning. Minho and Changbin just finished The Last Of Us three nights ago, and now Changbin—Minho being so close he could be considered co-on—is playing The Last Of Us: Part Two. Jisung just started Animal Crossing last night when he was out, Jeongin's about a week into Minecraft and has already defeated the Ender Dragon twice, Chris has no idea what he's doing on Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild, Seungmin has just discovered Mario Cart, and Hyunjin has been perfecting his Super Smash Bros skills.

The system, unsurprisingly, was shocked when Minho asked for a Nintendo Switch and a PS4, Wonho and Min-a saying yes almost immediately. Yes they do have a Wii U downstairs, and when they were expecting the question "why do you need one"—which was never asked—they were going to tell the truth of them not being able to sleep. Instead they got the question "what games do you want on it" while at the gaming store, and everyone was confused when Jisung started reading the list—mostly because of the amount of horror games Minho, Chris, and Changbin suggested.

"Those blind motherfuckers." Came from the tv as Changbin was trying to hide from clickers. Clickers were something else, of course you couldn't help but cower in fear at their inhuman screeches and clicking, the fact their face was split open by the fungi rendering them blind, their excellent hearing making them able to echolocate their exact spot in a room. Clickers obviously weren't the worst kind of infected, since there are two other types above it—maybe three if you counted Rat King but don't tell Minho or Changbin because they need to be surprised when that happens—bloaters and shamblers, nasty things if I do say so myself.

"Come on Dina help, you useless child." Changbin whispered, moving his character to stealth kill a clicker, black blood spurting out of the creature's neck as it painfully gurgled while being laid down. He quickly hid behind store shelving so runners can't find him, since they weren't blind and could see the flashlight.

Little foot steps were heard from the hall, the door creaking open shortly after. "Hyung? Why aren't you asleep?" Sungsoo asked, silently closing the bedroom door behind him hugging his stuffed cat close to his chest. The little boy crawled up on the bed snuggling up on Changbin's lap.

"I'm playing a game, but I don't think little boys like you should watch me play it." A small gasp was heard.

"I'm a big boy! I can watch!" Sungsoo whisper yelled at the older.

"But you've got school tomorrow,"

"So do you! Please lemme watch." The puppy dog eyes the boy gave him sadly worked, making Changbin lean against the headboard of his bed to get comfortable while a twenty five pound kid snuggled against him to watch him play.

"There are going to be icky parts though, I know you don't like kissing. Like this," Changbin kissed the boy on the top of his head.

"Ewwww!" Sungsoo gagged, placing his hands to cover his head. "No kisses." 

"Oh, ok. No kisses then. A second warning it is a bit scary, I know you get nightmares easy." 

"But I'm good now."

"If you say so." 

The gameplay didn't last long after that, seeing a dead moose bringing the little boy to tears. The fact even sadder when you know his favorite animal was a moose. Shortly Sungsoo made Changbin sleep, the extra weight of a large duvet and kid on top of him.

🎸

It was no surprise when Changbin woke to whispering and the click of an iPhone camera. Peeling his eyes open to see Felix and Min-a in the doorway, phones out and smiling. He sat up, till holding Sungsoo close to his chest because the boy's grip to his shirt was firm and seemed as if he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Felix came to pick you up for school, hun. But when I came up here to get you I found you two cuddling and told Felix he needed to see so here we are taking pictures of you." Min-a laughed, walking over to the teen and running a hand through his hair. "Here give him and Mr. Kitty to me they need to go in their own bed." She took the kid with ease surprisingly easily, it did didn't even wake Sungsoo. She quickly left, leaving the two teens alone.

"Sit down." Changbin said, patting a spot next to him on the matress. Felix complied quickly, sitting close to his best friend. Changbin was about to say something when the latter gasped suddenly.

" _God!_ You look tired, how much sleep have you gotten lately?" Changbin didn't get to answer because Felix kept rambling. "Look at the bags under your eyes! You should keep care of the body, Changbin..." He drug out the name as he cupped the older's cheeks and rubbed his thumbs over Changbin's dark circles underneath this eyes. Changbin nodded signaling Felix got the name right. 

The shorter remained silent, listening to the freckled aussie ramble. About random things like how his sister and him got a dog, or how the neighbor's cat likes to enter their home for scratches and a snack. But Changbin didn't listen—I mean he did but not that well—all he could do was reach up to Felix's remaining hand on cheek and take it off, intertwining their fingers on the bed. Felix was confused at first but continued talking, but oh God did Changbin love the boy's voice.

Next he studied his freckles, making imaginary constellations. And when he looked down to Felix's lips there was a tiny voice in his head screaming "Do it," he couldn't tell if it was his own thoughts or one of the alters watching him and yelling for him to kiss the aussie.

"Changbin are you listening—" Suddenly Felix felt Changbin's chapped lips quickly peck his own soft ones. And when I say Felix went red, I mean RED red, redder than a tomato, or a strawberry as Changbin described it. The younger covered his face, feeling super embarrassed but also very much wanting to do it again. 

"Don't cover your face." Changbin's morning voice making Felix even redder. He grabbed the wrists of the other, taking Felix's hands of his face only to have Felix look away to continue hiding his face. "Felix, listen. Did I upset you? Darn it I shouldn't have done that. I couldn't stop myself and just... I.... Okay let me get my thoughts straight—" Felix quickly whipped his head around and kissed Changbin.

This kiss lasted longer, more want more _need,_ but it was still short. "I-I'm going to wait in the car." Felix broke it off and quickly walked out the door and out the house. Changbin was quickly discouraged, hanging his head the smallest bit. He touched his lips tenderly, recalling their shared kiss.

Changbin jumped off the bed and hurriedly got dressed, running downstairs grabbing a Fruit By the Foot and three brownies—two for himself and the other for Felix—before heading out the door, not forgetting his backpack. " _I got you a brownie,_ " He said, mouth full of Fruit By the Foot. His cheeks getting redder by the second. " _Let's talk, please._ " 

" _Not when your mouth is full of that nasty candy._ " Changbin quickly swallowed, placing his two brownies on his lap.

" _I'm sorry for earlier, the kiss I mean,_ I just have liked you for a while now. And something, or someone, was yelling at me from the back of my head to kiss you—"

"Not now, we'll talk about it later." Felix said, putting the car in reverse to back out of the driveway.

🎸

When I say they didn't talk about it later I mean they didn't. The car ride to school was quiet, other than the sound of the boys munching on brownies and the radio. They didn't talk about it later either, mostly because Changbin had switched out with a very irritated and anxious Seungmin.

"How are you Seungminnie?" Felix asked as Seungmin entered the car after school ended, like nothing was going on between him and the host of the system.

"I feel weird, very itchy, and annoyed." Felix turned down the music, pulling out of his parking spot on the side of the road in front of the school.

"¹Sensory overload?" The latter nodded, pouting slightly. "Do you want me to itch your back?" Seungmin nodded more vigorously.

"Some kid laughed at us when Changbin and I were switching." He said leaning into Felix's hand. "The switch hurt so much today, it felt the body was going to explode. I bet you hyung felt it too. Too many people were watching..." Seungmin's face suddenly went pale. "Pull over I'm going to barf—" before Seungmin could finish his sentence he felt his lunch come up, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"I can't pull over I'm in the middle lane." Seungmin gagged more, feeling and tasting the vile chunks slide into his mouth, the liquid part of the spew threatening to leak out his mouth. "I do have a bucket." Felix reached behind himself to grab a bucket that was lined in a plastic bag from the store from the backseat, quickly handing it to Seungmin.

Oh lord did it smell horrible, what's worse is you could see the school's not properly cooked ²chips. The body was horribly sick, it felt as if he was puking up his insides. Food poisoning probably. He knows what the system wasn't going to do for a while, eat school lunch. Only if Changbin had time to make a lunch this morning. "Hyung, he didn't say anything to me when we switched." Seungmin panted, "Which is odd because he always tells me something you guys did when we switch. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened Seungminnie, if something did I would tell you right away." Felix looked over slightly, regretting it instantly as he catches Seungmin barfing up more. "Hold on tight, we're almost there. Just two more turns." 

Seungmin threw his his head back in agitation, hitting it against the headrest a few times before Felix had to stop him. "Hey, no hurting yourself. Are you still in sensory overload?" The sixteen year old waved his hand in a so-so matter.

"Can I just at least scratch myself I'm very itchy. All over too."

"No self harm in any way, babe." Felix has taken up the opportunity to call the system babe lately, sometimes calling them baby or even pumpkin. "Hey look we're here." He pulled into the driveway, quickly getting out to help Seungmin. 

" _Seungmin got food poisoning_!" He announced, supporting Seungmin by the waist as they entered the house. 

" _Oh no! Bring him here_!" Min-a yelled from the living room. "Honey you smell putrid." She said as Seungmin sat in front of her on the foot rest for the sofa.

" _Who's that_?" Seungmin asked as Min-a was examining him, pointing to the unknown lady on their couch.

" _Hello, I'm Jordyn, I'm from Jane's work._ " Her red hair was pulled up into a low bun, thousands of freckles on her face and neck being shown off. Light greyish blue eyes looking the I'll boy up and down, she looked around average height but they couldn't tell as she was currently sitting down. She certainly didn't look like a surgeon—the two women's jobs—or a ³cardiovascular surgeon at that. " _I'm an ⁴attending heart surgeon that the hospital. Jane has mentioned you guys multiple times before, especially you and the system. She's absolutely in love with you and the boys._ " Seungmin's brows raised, looking over to their forster mom.

" _Hey I'm Felix, the system's best friend._ " Felix reached out to shake Jordyn's hand. Seungmin gagged once more, reaching for the garbage can Min-a brought to him. " _I can take him upstairs, you two seemed busy._ "

" _Felix you can go, I've helped with many food poisoned people when I was still an intern. You don't want your sister to worry. Thank you for bringing him home, don't forget to grab the bag of muffins I left for you in the kitchen._ " Min-a explained, bringing a wet rag to Seungmin's forehead.

" _It's the least I can do. Thank you for the muffins!_ " He said as he grabbed them and hesitantly left the house.

"Seungmin, do you think you're switching? You texted me earlier saying you had trouble switching. I don't think you have food poisoning." Seungmin nodded, feeling a slight headache.

" _I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it doesn't seem like he has food poisoning._ " 

" _He doesn't, earlier he and Changbin had a very painful switch, so I'm pretty sure he's switching again._ " 

" _I have some essential oils in my car, I brought some to give to you guys but I just remembered._ " Jordyn said standing up. " _Do you think that will help_?" Seungmin nodded, it felt like his head was going to explode.

"Do you know what triggered the switch, or are you just switchy?"

"I... I think it was Felix, I was having a sensory overload before. It started on the way to his car..." Seungmin looked up. "Did something happen between Felix and Changbin?"

"I don't know honey, hey look Jordyn's back." She rubbed the boy's brod shoulder. " _Thank you so much for helping, how should we repay you_?" 

" _You don't need to. Anything to help._ " Jordyn sat down, trying her best to comfort Seungmin and have a quiet discussion with Min-a. A small sob cut the women off after a deep silence from the body, signalling Seungmin finally switched.

"Mom." The alter that was currently fronting said. "Mom, I need a hug." Min-a looked at him with concern and surprise, having never been called 'mom' by the alters.

"Hey it's ok I'm here, did the oils help you front?" She shushed, encasing the body. Feeling him nod against her shoulder. " _Thank you so much for your help again, but I think he just wants to talk to me. I'll see you tomorrow ok? And I'm on call all weekend._ " Min-a told, Jordyn getting the message and leaving, quickly bidding goodbye.

"I kissed him this morning. I did, and I think he's mad. I like Felix so much, I think I ruined our friendship. I hurt him didn't I?" Min-a pulled Changbin off her chest making him look at her.

"Changbin? Are you saying—"

"I'm gay, I'm gay. Okay there I said it." Changbin looked away, elephant tears still flowing.

"It's okay that you like boys. Do you think we didn't know about Seungmin and Hyunjin, or Jisung and Minho? We're absolutely fine with it."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled with hope.

"Yes, really. But now continue, you said you kissed Felix..."

"I've liked him for a long time, and I finally made a move this morning. He yelled at me in the car on the way to school. Or what seemed like he yelled at me."

"How about we talk to him tomorrow and have your favorite comfort food for dinner. I know that usually cheers you up."

"Okay." His eyes widen at a thought. "Can I call you 'Mom?'"

"Of course, and I'm pretty sure Wonho won't be mad if you called him Dad." Changbin smiled and slowly stood.

"I'm going to my room." Min-a nodded, unknowing that the teen was still very depressed and scared.

Her unknowing-ness was short lived as an hour and thirty minutes later, ten minutes after Wonho got home and two after dinner was finished cooking, when she asked Sookja to get Changbin as he wasn't responding to her calls that dinner was done. A shrill scream rung throughout the house, followed by desperate calls for her mom and dad. The two adults ran upstairs, Changbin's bedroom door not even open yet, the little girl staring at the ground in horror. When Wonho looked down he was welcomed with the sight of blood.

"Sookja go downstairs, take your brother and baby sister to the office, do not leave until we say so." Wonho gasped, moving in front of his daughter. "Min-a get zero-zero-zero on the phone." He opened the door with slight trouble as something was on the other side, barricading it.

Turns out that something was Changbin, laying on the floor, multiple cut wounds littering his arms, legs, and non vital parts on the neck. None of the cuts were too deep, but deep enough to bleed tremendously. The whole room smelled like iron, the carpet was no longer soft with an off white color, now a dark crimson that was sticky and hard. Changbin wasn't tan anymore either, now shades of black, red, and pink, indicating he bruised himself before cutting.

" _Zero-zero-zero, what's your emergency_?" Someone formally asked over the phone.

" _Our foster son, he committed self harm._ " Min-a said rushed, fear in her voice and she entered the room. "Wonho is he still alive?" Wonho bent down, checking the teen's pulse and listening to his breathing.

"His breathing and pulse is weak." 

" _He's very weak, barely breathing, his pulse weak too. Please hurry._ "

" _Ma'am I'm going to need your address._ " She quickly told it, checking in Changbin at the same time. " _Ok, if your foster son is upstairs can you bring him down so it's easier for the EMTs to get to him._ " 

" _Okay, okay._ Wonho, bring him downstairs, quickly." When the adults were downstairs, both now covered in the teen's blood as both carried him downs to not hurt him further, a door opened and a small voice was heard.

"Mommy, Daddy? What's going on, why'd we have to go in the other room?" Sungsoo asked.

"No Sungsoo, dad asked us to stay in the office till he said—" Sookja lectured, holding Saemi close to her. She stopped her sentence to quickly cover her brother's eyes, squeezing her own shut too.

Sirens were getting louder by the second, Min-a telling the kids to get back in the office, her hands full of Changbin's bloody legs. The EMTs rushed inside with a stretcher, neighbors outside seeing what was happening to require the ambulance and cop cars, and not to mention a news van who has no respect for the family's personal life. Min-a and Wonho following the first responders out of the house.

" _Do you need me to watch the kids and dog_?" Their next door neighbor asked, she was a kind old lady, in her late sixties at least.

" _Please._ " Min-a begged, stepping into the ambulance, pulling out her phone to phone her parents. The ambulance was off speeding to the hospital. One of the paramedics turned to the couple, he was currently on top of the stretcher applying pressure to a large and still bleeding cut on his side that the two adults didn't notice.

" _He's going to need surgery to close up all these wounds, and from what I feel right here he's bleeding internally. It seems that he was punching himself before cutting._ " He explained, slightly adjusting his hands. Min-a was shaking, practically clinging to her husband as tears flowed down her face. " _How long has he been out_?"

" _We don't know, the last she's seen of him was over an hour ago. I just got home so I this is the first time I've seen him today._ " Wonho answered.

" _What's his name so we can print his medical history for the surgeons_."

" _First name Changbin, last name Seo._ " Quickly the multiple papers were printed, just as they reached the parking lot of the hospital. The doors to the ambulance were flung open, scaring the couple.

Doctors running out and pulling the stretcher it, one now holding some breathing device to Changbin's mouth and nose. " _You will need to stay in the waiting room._ " The driver said turning around to talk. The adults nodded, quickly getting out of the ambulance. 

What seemed like forever passed of waiting, waiting for news on Changbin. The blood covering the couple's clothes now dry and hard. Other people in the waiting room looking at Wonho and Min-a in concern, asking if they were ok from time to time. The ringing of Wonho's phone snapped the two out of their trance of nothingness.

" _Hello?_ " He answered not bothering to check who it was.

" _Is everything okay? I saw an ambulance and cop cars go out of your neighborhood. And my sister turned on the news and your house was on it. I've tried calling the system but they won't answer. What happened?_ " Wonho's breath hitched after hearing Felix's worried voice. " _Wonho, is everything okay over there?_ " 

" _I'm afraid not._ " His voice was solemn, barely above a whisper.

" _What happened? Please tell me, I'm getting really worried._ "

" _Changbin almost killed himself and the system. We're at the emergency room at the hospital, he's going under surgery right now._ " A sob was heard from the other line.

" _I'm coming, you need the help._ " Felix's voice was now broken between sobs.

" _You don't need to._ "

" _I promised Jeongin and Jisung that I'll be there for them when this stuff happens. Please let me come._ " Wonho answered with a soft 'fine' in defeat, they bid goodbyes and hung up.

"Felix is on his way." Wonho put his phone back in his pocket, leaning back into the chair. 

"No, no. He's just a kid. He'll die if he saw him like this."

"He's the main reason they haven't had an accident for so long, we should've known it was bound to happen soon."

"He's the reason this time, I talked to Changbin earlier and he feels that he messed up their relationship."

"Why?"

"Changbin kissed him this morning, he feels like Felix doesn't want to talk to him anymore and feels that it was all his fault." Min-a buried her face in her hands.

" _Mr. and Dr. Nam_?" A surgeon asked, standing at the doorway of the waiting room. Both adults stood abruptly, making their way to him. " _The surgery went well, we fixed up the cuts and stopped his internal bleeding. He just got out of anesthesia, he's a bit groggy and loopy but he's asking for you two. He'll be very sleepy for a while so be mindful of that, we predict he'll be discharged within a couple weeks. He will have to go under extensive therapy._ " Both Min-a and Wonho let out a breathe they were holding, squeezing eachother's hands, following the doctor to Changbin's room.

There he was, in the middle of the room, oxygen tubes in his nose, IVs and other wires coming from his arms and chest. Changbin was sitting up, hands on a remote as he looked through stations of the TV. He looked over quickly when he heard the door to his room open. "Oh gosh I thought I was going to loose you." Min-a stated, running up to him and engulfing him in a hug. The doctor cleared his throat, stopping the cute family moment.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to discuss things. We can't discharge him for a couple weeks because he needs to stay at the mental ward for a little while. I know it may seem unfair but it's mandatory for everyone who comes here with self harm injuries, or attempted suicide._ " Changbin looked at him in confusion before slightly itching his nose. " _But we can assure one thing, Changbin do you like dogs_?"

" _Yeah, we have one at home._ " His voice was hoarse and dry, at least an active lower than it normally is.

" _Well multiple times a day we want to bring a therapy dog in, is that okay_?" 

" _Okay? It's awesome._ " 

" _Good good, it's going to take six to eight weeks for you to get your stitches out. And all your bruises will be gone soon._ _That's about it, page me if you have any problems._ "

" _Dr. Smith_?" A kind looking male asked, peeking into the room. " _A kid is claiming to be Mr. Seo's boyfriend. But there isn't a Felix Lee on his emergency list._ "

" _Let him in, let him in please._ " Changbin requested rubbing his hands together. The receptionist looks behind him and says something inaudible, then a concerned looking Felix bounded into the room, almost crushing the elder in his embrace yet so careful to not to squish the bouquet of flowers he got.

"Thank God you're okay." The doctor and receptionist were quick to leave. Once they were gone Felix littered Changbin's face with small pecks, forgetting Min-a and Wonho were in the room. 

" _He said you two got into a fight this morning_." Min-a stated, looking at the boy's intertwined fingers. " _About a kiss, he was very hurt you didn't listen to him_." 

" _And that I'm very sorry for, I should've listened to him in the car. It didn't help that I kissed him a second time and ran off to the car..._ " Felix looked down, ignoring the sparkle in Changbin's eyes. " _It's just me liking him is the reason my mother kicked me out. I thought I wasn't good enough for him._ "

" _Let's talk outside, it's not to yell at you but to give you a heads up._ " Wonho suggested, placing a hand on Felix's back. "Min-a come on, I think he needs to talk to both of us. Changbin sleep, you haven't slept in days."

It was easy for Changbin to fall asleep, taking less than two minutes to completely pass out. It was quiet other than the sound of the three talking outside and consistent beeps from the monitors. Untill it wasn't. He shouldn't have fallen asleep, he should have expected to not wake up. A loud constant beep sounded from the heart monitor, other monitors beeping faster as if they were freaking out. Upon hearing the slightly muffled sound of the loud beeping, Min-a, Wonho, and Felix ran in. 

Min-a, being a trained doctor, quickly checked his vitals and breathing, which were non-existent, before pressing a certain button multiple times. " _Good lord Changbin, don't leave us._ " Felix prayed, frantically looking over what Min-a was doing.

Along with the monitors beeping rapidly, the coms screeched; "⁵ _Code Blue, third floor of trauma center._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the heartbreak in this chapter.... I'm going to start a new thing, vocab, so y'all know the definitions of words I'm saying.
> 
> Vocab:  
> ¹ Sensory overload = overstimulation of one or more of the body's five senses (smell, touch, hearing, vision, taste) sending the person into a very hyper aware and cautious episode. People often feel annoyed or angry in these episodes because their body is reacting to almost anything. Some itch themselves, pick at their skin, punch themselves, flick their selves, and even pull their hair to ground themselves.  
> ² Chips = for those who were born and raised in countries who don't say this and weren't exposed to it ever in your life, chips are french fries.  
> ³ Cardiovascular = heart or anything to do with the heart.  
> ⁴ Attending = a physician who has completed residency and practices medicine in a clinic or hospital, in the specialty learned during residency. (A resident is a physician who has passed medical school and internship)  
> ⁵ Code Blue = A universal code used in hospitals for medical emergencies.


End file.
